One date
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: "Una cita, solo eso pido"... Kadam a pedido. T porque soy paranoica. Nada me pertenece :P


**Kevinsiin, tu fic Kadam :3 Espero que te guste.**

Kurt estaba caminando por los pasillos de NYADA. En realidad no estaba prestando atención, solo caminaba en línea recta mientras contestaba un mensaje de Mercedes. Una mano que se asentó en su hombro lo saco de su trance y saltó.

Escuchó una risita de atrás y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Adam. El hombre había sacado la mano de su hombro y ahora las tenía en sus bolsillos.

"Hey Kurt, lamento asustarte" dijo en ese acento inglés que lograba que las rodillas del castaño parecieran de gelatina.

El ojiazul se sonrojó mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo. "No te preocupes Adam" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Solo quería saber si vendrás al ensayo hoy"

"No me lo perdería por nada" dijo Kurt. El rubio sonrió y puso su mano en su brazo.

"Genial, nos vemos luego" dijo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la universidad.

"Nos vemos" murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa. Un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios y rápidamente se tapó la boca con una mano.

* * *

La clase de danza terminó y Kurt caminó hasta donde estaban sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas. Rachel apareció a su lado e imitó lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Quieres ir por café?" preguntó la morena mirándolo.

"No puedo, ahora está el ensayo del coro". Rachel abrió los ojos y lo tomó del brazo.

"¿Qué rayos Kurt?" susurró mirando para todos lados. "¿Acaso no me escuchaste el otro día?"

"Rachel, desde tu primera pelea con Finn que aprendí cuando es correcto escuchar tu parloteo sin cesar o no" dijo el castaño como si fuera obvio.

La morena lo miró ofendida. "Haré de cuenta que no dijiste eso. Kurt, no te puedes unir al coro, no si quieres mantener tu reputación"

"¿Y desde cuando me importan las reputaciones?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Rachel le sonrió dulcemente.

"Kurt, yo sé que quieres que Blaine se sienta mal por lo que hizo, pero perseguir al líder de los perdedores de NYADA no será la solución."

Kurt se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.

"¿Qué rayos Rachel?"

"No te preocupes, ven conmigo al departamento y pensaremos en alguien popular con el que puedas hacer tu pequeño acto"

"Rachel-"

"Aunque podrías llamar a Blaine y todo estaría resuelto"

"Rachel, cállate" ordenó el castaño. La muchacha lo hizo y lo miró expectante. "Ahora, deja de meterte en mi vida, yo no lo hago con la tuya. Segundo, no critiques a Adam, yo no lo hago con Brody y créeme, hay mucho para criticar"

Rachel parecía un pez afuera del agua, su boca se abría y cerraba sin saber que decir.

"Me iré ahora... Cierra la boca, entraran moscas" dijo el ojiazul, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

_"Ooh hoo ooh hoo _  
_Hoo ooh ooh _  
_Nothing at all"_

Kurt comenzó a acercarse al escenario mientras aplaudía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los integrantes del grupo hicieron una reverancia cuando terminaron de cantar _The Lazy Song_.

"Bien chicos, tomensé cinco" dijo Adam con una sonrisa. El rubio se acercó al borde del escenario y se sentó cruzando las piernas por los tobillos. "Y... ¿Que te pareció?" preguntó.

El castaño apoyó la espalda contra el escenario y cruzó sus brazos. Pensó por unos segundos. "¿Sin los trajes de monos?"

"Sin los trajes de monos" rió Adam.

"Eso quita puntos, definitivamente" dijo con lástima. El rubio lo golpeó en el hombro. "Me gustó, son muy talentosos" sonrió.

"Eso tratamos, no todos podemos ganar 'La locura de medianoche'." El ojiazul se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

"Fue solo suerte" murmuró.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "No, ganaste porque sos talentoso, carismático y mucho más agradable que Rachel"

"Todos son más agradables que Rachel"

Adam asintió. "Verdad, pero tú eres mejor" dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. Las mejillas de Kurt entonaron un color rojo intenso. "Y te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas"

El rubio se paró y le extendió la mano al castaño. "Vamos, quiero que escuches una canción de _Fun_ que estamos haciendo". El ojiazul la tomó y se acercaron al resto del grupo.

* * *

Los dos universitarios se sentaron en una de las mesas de un pequeño café a unas cuadras de NYADA. El castaño dejó su café en la mesa y estiró las piernas, quejándose.

"Maldita Cassandra, mis piernas me estan matando" gruñó.

"Oh vamos, creí que tendrías más flexibilidad que eso" dijo Adam.

"Tengo flexibilidad, meses en el escuadrón animadoras lo comprueban" dijo Kurt. "Todavía estoy un poco oxidado, eso es todo"

El rubio negó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de café.

El celular del ojiazul vibró en la mesa, el castañó lo levantó para verlo y suspiró al ver el remitente del mensaje.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Adam. "¿El ex sigue insistiendo?"

Kurt lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Rachel no sabe cerrar su boca" dijo simplemente.

El castaño gruñó y se tapó la cara con sus manos. "Genial, ahora todo NYADA lo sabe"

"No te preocupes, NYADA es muy grande. No uses ropa llamativa y pasarás desapersibido" le guñó el ojo el rubio. El ojiazul le sacó la lengua. "Oh, muy maduro"

"Habla el que canta canciones sobre traseros"

"Touché"

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de café y el ambiente se llenó de silencio de parte de ambos, lo único que se escuchaba era los ruidos de la máquina de café y la campanita de la puerta cuando alguien entraba o salía.

"Sal conmigo" dijo Adam.

Kurt lo miró. "Ya lo hice" dijo levantando su café.

"No, sal conmigo, a una cita" repitió el rubio. "Ya sabes, cena, película, tú eliges"

"Adam, yo, tú... acabo de salir de una relación que terminó terriblemente, no estoy seguro..." dijo el castaño dudoso.

"Una cita, solo eso. Si termina bien, salimos otra vez, si no, no te molestaré más" aseguró. "¿Qué dices?"

"Está bien. Una cita"

"No pido nada más" sonrió Adam.

* * *

Kurt y Adam aparecieron en el pasillo tambaleándose mientras reían. La pareja habían pasado la velada en Callbacks y obviamente, no estaban tan sobrios como en el principio de la noche. El castaño buscó su llave en su bolso.

"Dios, estás tan borracho que no encuentras tu llave" rió Adam.

"Cállate" murmuró el castaño. "Mierda, la olvide adentro"

El ojiazul golpeó la puerta del departamento. La pareja se estaba riendo de una mosca que pasó cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Rachel.

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"

"Te dije que saldría con Adam" dijo riendo mientras señalaba al rubio, quien la saludó con su mano. "Ven Adam"

Ambos entraron trastabillándose.

"Kurt, estan borrachos" dijo Rachel.

"No te preocupes. Solo tomamos así" dijo el castaño haciendo una medida con sus dedos. "Creo"

La morena abrió la boca y comenzó con su sermón sobre las consecuencias del alcohol. Kurt rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Adam, llevándolos a su habitación.

El ojiazul cerró la puerta y susurró. "Si la ignoramos se callará" miró para todos lados como si fuera un secreto del FBI.

A los dos minutos se escuchó un suspiro y pasos. "Bingo" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Caminó lentamente hasta acercarse al rubio y con dos dedos caminó todo el largo de su brazo. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Estoy muy borracho"

"Yo tambien"

El castaño se acercó a su rostro. "¿Alguna vez as tenido relaciones borracho?"

"No, pero siempre hay una vez para todo" susurró Adam con una sonrisa antes de unir sus labios. Kurt suspiró de felicidad y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos caminaron hasta la cama y cayeron con una pequeña risita.

"¿Rachel no se enojará?" preguntó el rubio.

"Por favor, yo la tengo que escuchar cuando está con Brody" murmuró el castaño en su cuello. Sus besos comenzaron ir cada vez más abajo, arrasando con la ropa que estaba en su camino.

"Si ocasionará problemas podemos pa- Oh Dios, no, no pares" susurró Adam sosteniendo al castaño por el cabello. Kurt sonrió victorioso y se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

* * *

"Ugh" gruñó Kurt cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de su habitación. Rodó sobre su cuerpo para encontrarse con otro cuerpo desnudo. Abrió los ojos y se sentó rapidamente, gimiendo por el dolor de cabeza.

"Hey, tranquilo, tomatelo con calma" murmuró Adam sosteniendolo por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

"Tuvimos relaciones" murmuró el castaño. no como pregunta, sino como aclaración.

"Si"

"Tuvimos relaciones borrachos"

"Si, lo sé, estuve ahí" bromeó el rubio.

Kurt resopló. "Yo no soy de hacer estas cosas" susurró.

"Yo tampoco"

El ojiazul se dio vuelta así estaban cara a cara. "¿Y ahora qué se supone que debemos hacer?"

"Bien.. desayuno y aspirinas suena bien. ¿No lo crees?"

"No es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes"

El rubio suspiró. "¿Disfrutaste la cita?"

"Si"

"¿Y el resto de la noche?"

El castaño se sonrojó pero asintió de todos modos.

"Entonces creo que la respuesta es obvia"

Kurt se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos antes de acercarse y besarlo suavemente. "¿Desayuno?"

"Desayuno" sonrió Adam.


End file.
